Boruto Uzumaki
Boruto Uzumaki jest synem Naruto Uzumakiego i Hinaty Hyūgi. Również jest studentem akademii i mieszkańcem Konohy oraz należy do klanów Hyūga i Uzumaki. Wygląd Wygląd Boruto.png|Wygląd Boruto w filmie Naruto Shippūden 7: Ostatni. Boruto.png|Boruto jako student Akademii. Boruto jako shinobi.jpg|Boruto jako shinobi. Boruto wygląda uderzająco podobnie do ojca, z pozostawionymi włosami, żółte oczy, podobnie ukształtowane i oznaczenie wąsów na policzkach. W przeciwieństwie do Naruto, jednak on ma falowane włosy i zaokrąglony kształt twarzy, jak jego matka, a tylko dwa "wąsy" na każdym policzku. Jego oczy także mają blady odcień niebieskiego, lżejszy niż jego ojciec, a także jego oczy są białe. W Naruto Shippūden 7: Ostatni, Boruto ma na sobie czarny dres, przypominający pomarańczowy jeden Naruto noszony przez większość serii, który miał czerwony symbol ognia na lewej piersi dopasowywane insygnia jego matki, gdy nosił kurtkę w części I i czerwone pasy wzdłuż boków spodni. Na kurtce Boruto w tyle, nie było symbolu, który przypomina śrubę. Noszone z tym stroju było parę płaskich białych sandałach. W epilogu, Boruto nosi czarny dres z czerwoną podszewką i czerwonymi paskami wzdłuż rękawów dna i rękawie. Pod płaszczem, nosi zwykły biały T-shirt i śrubę przywiązany do łańcucha na szyi, odwoływania jego imię. On również nosi czarne sandały shinobi. Osobowość Podobnie jak jego ojciec, Boruto jest żywiołowy, zuchwały, nieuważny i nie zważa na klasyfikacje formalności i społeczne. Podobnie, on wydaje się ukazywać skłonność do żartów. Podobnie jak jego ojciec, jego przyczyną poprzez figle jest również dążyć do uwagi; w tym przypadku, to od ojca, jak rola Naruto jako Hokage wydaje się odprowadzać na swoim życiu osobistym. Umiejętności W przeciwieństwie do swoich rodziców późno kwitnący, Boruto jest uznawany za cudowne, jako takie, które już opanowali technikę cienistych klonów przed ukończeniem Akademii Ninja. Jako potomek klanu Uzumaki, Boruto jest obdarzony szczególnie silne siły żywicowej. To daje mu ogromną wytrzymałość, rezerwy czakry i witalność, do którego również obdarza go ekstremalną wytrzymałość. Ninjutsu Taijutsu Historia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Dowcip Boruto zostaje przerwany przez ojca. Po dniu spędzonym w akademii, Boruto powiedział kolegom z klasy, że postanowił zrobić kawał. Nowa generacja Ino-Shika-Chō próbowała go przekonać, by nie realizował, bo miało rozpocząć się spotkanie pięciu Kage. Nikt nie dołączył do jego wybryku. Podczas realizacji z jego wybrykiem, Naruto, jego ojciec, zatrzymał go i skarcił go za udział w tym czynie. Wyjaśnił Boltowi, że nie może być ojcem tylko do niego, ponieważ miał na barkach odpowiedzialność osady. Naruto Gaiden: Siódmy Hokage i szkarłatny księżyc right|thumb|159px|Naruto używa cienistych klonów, żeby trenować z Boruto. Słysząc, że on i reszta klasy będzie przechodzić egzaminów na grenina w tygodniu, Boruto idzie do ojca dewastować monument Hokage wszcząć rundę skóry w chowanego z cienistych klonów w celu szkolenia. Srada ogląda i pomaga Boruto rozciągając grę, przybywa Shikamaru Nara i kończy grę dużo do jego irytacji. Naruto Shippūden 8: Boruto Boruto pojawi się w tym filmie. Ciekawostki * "Boruto" (ボ ル ト) to japońska wymowa angielskiego słowa "śruby". To odwołuje się śruby charakter nosi na szyi. Może to być zarówno sam w sobie odniesienia jego zmarłego wujka i dziadka, jak nazwa Neji oznacza "wkręcić" i podpis jutsu Minato nosił Hiraishin no Jutsu. * Tak jak u jego siostry Himawari, kształt włosów Boruto przypomina liść. * Jest pierwszą postacią nie licząc Naruto która dostaje własny film. * Tak samo jak w przypadku Naruto to aktorki podkładają mu głos. * Boruto i Himawari są jedynymi znanymi potomkami klanu Hyūga , którzy nie posiadają byakugana. Jednakże, zgodnie z Masashi Kishimoto, zamierzał dać im byakugana, ale zapomniał przed wydaniem 700 rozdziału. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Uzumaki Kategoria:Klan Hyūga